1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water shutoff valve or "curbstop" changing apparatus and more particularly, to an apparatus which is adapted to temporarily block flow of water through a water shutoff valve of a residence or business in order to facilitate replacing the damaged, deteriorated or defective water shutoff valve, without requiring termination of water flow through the main water line. Accordingly, water service interruption is limited to the residence or business having the damaged, deteriorated or defective shutoff valve, while water service to the remaining residences or businesses served by the main water line continues during replacement of the valve. In a preferred embodiment the pressure flow stop of this invention includes an elongated, typically cylindrical stem housing and an elongated, flexible stem, terminated by an inflatable balloon and slidably disposed in the housing. In application of the pressure flow stop, the shutoff valve to be replaced is closed, the water meter is unthreaded from the shutoff valve and the stem housing is threaded on the shutoff valve in place of the water meter. The shutoff valve is opened to facilitate extension of the balloon and inflation stem from the housing through the shutoff valve and into the water source pipe leading from the main water line. The balloon is inflated to obstruct the water source pipe and block further flow of water from the pipe into the shutoff valve. While the water source pipe remains obstructed, the stem housing is unthreaded from the shutoff valve, the shutoff valve is unthreaded from the pipe and slipped over the stem, a replacement shutoff valve is slipped over the stem and threaded on the pipe and the stem housing is threaded on the replacement shutoff valve. After the balloon is deflated, the balloon and stem are removed from the replacement shutoff valve, the replacement shutoff valve is closed and the stem housing is unthreaded from the replacement shutoff valve. Finally, the water meter is threaded on the replacement shutoff valve and the replacement shutoff valve is opened to resume flow of water from the main water line to the residence or business.
Modern conventional water systems typically interconnect the water piping systems of multiple residences or businesses. In order to replace a damaged, deteriorated or defective water shutoff valve, commonly known as a "curbstop", of one of the residences or businesses, the main water line which serves all of the residences or businesses in the system must typically be crimped, frozen or shut off during the replacement operation. However, these conventional techniques may damage the water line, require expensive machinery and refrigerants and shut off the water supply to all of the residences or businesses served by the main water line.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a pressure flow stop for temporarily blocking flow of water through the water shutoff valve of a residence or business, in order to facilitate replacement of the valve.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which is adapted to temporarily terminate flow of water through a water shutoff valve of a residence or business in a water distribution system in order to facilitate replacing the damaged, deteriorated or defective water shutoff valve without requiring termination of water flow through the main water line and interruption of water supply to other residences or businesses served by the water distribution system.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a pressure flow stop for temporarily blocking flow of water through a water shutoff valve of a residence or business in order to facilitate replacing the valve, which pressure flow stop is characterized by an elongated, typically cylindrical housing which is removably attached to the water shutoff valve after the water meter is removed from the valve; and an elongated, flexible stem terminated by an inflatable balloon which is slidably disposed in the housing, wherein the balloon and stem are extended from the housing and through the open water shutoff valve and positioned in a water source line to which the water shutoff valve is attached, and inflated on the stem to obstruct the water source line or pipe and substantially block flow of water from the water source line to the water shutoff valve to facilitate replacement of the valve.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a pressure flow stop for temporarily blocking flow of water from a main water supply line to a residence or business in order to facilitate replacement of a damaged, defective or deteriorated water shutoff valve of the residence or business, which pressure flow stop in a preferred embodiment is characterized by an elongated stem housing which is initially removably threaded on the damaged, defective or deteriorated shutoff valve after the shutoff valve is closed and the water meter is unthreaded from the shutoff valve; and an elongated, flexible stem which is terminated by an inflatable balloon and is slidably disposed in the stem housing. The shutoff valve is opened to facilitate extension of the stem and balloon from the attached stem housing, through the open shutoff valve and into the water source line which extends from the main water line. The balloon is then selectively inflated to obstruct the interior of the water source line and block further flow of water from the main water line into the shutoff valve. The shutoff valve is detached from the balloon-obstructed water source line and slipped over the stem, and a replacement shutoff valve is slipped over the stem and replaced on the water source line. The stem housing is threaded on the replacement shutoff valve as the inflated balloon continues to obstruct the water source line, and the balloon is deflated and the stem and deflated balloon are removed from the water source line and replacement shutoff valve. After the replacement shutoff valve is closed and the stem housing is unthreaded from the replacement shutoff valve, the water meter is threaded on the replacement shutoff valve and the shutoff valve is opened, respectively, to resume flow of water from the water source line to the residence or business.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method of replacing a damaged, deteriorated or defective water shutoff valve or "curbstop" of a residence or business without requiring termination of water service to the other residences or businesses with which the water shutoff valve is connected.
2. Summary of the Invention
These and other objects of the invention are provided in a pressure flow stop which is adapted to temporarily block flow of water through a damaged, deteriorated or defective water shutoff valve of a residence or business, in order to facilitate replacing the water shutoff valve without requiring termination of water flow in the main water line and interrupting water distribution to other residences or businesses served by the main water line. In a preferred embodiment the pressure flow stop of this invention includes an elongated, typically cylindrical stem housing and an elongated, flexible stem, terminated by an inflatable balloon and slidably disposed in the housing. In application of the pressure flow stop, the shutoff valve to be replaced is closed, the water meter is unthreaded from the shutoff valve and the stem housing is threaded on the shutoff valve in place of the water meter. The shutoff valve is opened to facilitate extension of the balloon and stem from the housing, through the shutoff valve and into the water source pipe leading from the main water line. The balloon is inflated to obstruct the water source pipe and block further flow of water from the pipe into the shutoff valve. While the water source pipe remains obstructed by the balloon, the stem housing is unthreaded from the shutoff valve, the shutoff valve is unthreaded from the pipe and slipped over the stem, a replacement shutoff valve is slipped over the stem and threaded on the pipe and the stem housing is threaded on the replacement shutoff valve. The balloon is deflated in the water source pipe, the stem and balloon are removed from the water source pipe and replacement shutoff valve and the replacement shutoff valve is closed. Finally, the stem housing is replaced by the water meter on the replacement shutoff valve and the replacement shutoff valve is opened to resume flow of water from the main water line to the residence or business.